


World of Make Believe

by orphan_account



Series: The Deception Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was feeling what he feared the most, and it was, in a way, freaking alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of Make Believe

It was a strange thing, dying. It was what he feared the most.

Dying at the arms of Harry Potter brought him an eerie feeling, only equally eerie as the look on his green eyes.

"It's almost over." Harry said and soothed his hair. "Almost." He didn't want it to be over, he wanted to start over... To correct his mistakes, he'd done quite a few. "It will be like sleeping and never waking up again."

The shock was immense, he supposed, and it might be the only thing that refrained him from hating Harry Potter in those last minutes. Or perhaps it was just Potter's magic, soothing and calming him.

Potter's magic. It was stolen magic.

It was then that he understood that it wasn't about cruelty, even if it was a part of the process. No, it was about power.

He could feel now the magic of everyone Harry fooled - one way or another - before.

He could recognize Severus' magic, the power of the man that died blinded by his love, entangled on his own web of deception. It was a bittersweet magic, just like Severus' last months of life had been.

Bellatrix's magic was also very apparent, palatable. It was wild, burning, rebel. Although the witch was the epitome of death, carrying it with her wherever she went, her magic was surprisingly alive, almost cheerful.

He felt Lucius' magic. Refined, ancient, meticulously controlled.

The magic of many more people resided in Harry Potter. Some people lost their powers in smoother ways... But it was there, everything: the magic of who he'd fooled one way or another.

And he was just another one of them.

Fool.

And he didn't really know how much he had been a fool and how much Potter's powers deceived him during all that time.

Perhaps his fall began when he attacked Harry Potter on his crib at Godric's Hollow. He was doomed since then, all the success he had afterwards was just borrowed, a make believe.

"Goodbye."


End file.
